legendarium_aglariafandomcom-20200215-history
Abelion
The nation of Abelion was situated on the Abel Peninsula, the easternmost point on the continent of Eriene. It had four major settlements surround forests and farmland, and was inhabited by farmers, nobility, and landowners. The region was famous for being home to the site at which Zaphiel discovered the Verbum Dei. History The region was first mapped by a human adventurer in 360 A.R.. In 362 A.R., the same adventurer discovered the Verbum Dei buried deep beneath the peninsula. The peninsula was then named Abel, for there had been discovered the Breath of God. Abelion was initially an outpost of the nation of Northsage, an attempt by the Vor family to seize more land during the skirmishes with the Altman family. It was first colonised in 500-510 A.R. by sea-faring merchants who used the peninsula as a point of rest during voyages up and down the east Eriene coast. A small settlement sprang up, and was named Havenleaf. Eventually, travellers began to explore the peninsula and further settlements sprang up, and before long the peninsula was recognised as a settled region of Aedavar. Abelion remained a vasal of Northsage until 658 A.R., when King Arndral of Northsage gave the region greater autonomy. Successive monarchs devolved more powers to Abelion, and in 790 A.R. it was declared to be an independent nation. Government & Politics Whilst a vasal state, Abelion was ruled by a Governor appointed by the monarch of Northsage. The Governor's role was primarily administrative, with oversight of the region's trade and commerce. Judicial authority resided in the judiciary of Northsage. The Governor was designated much like an ambassador, with new governors being appointed at regular intervals throughout a monarch's reign. In 658 A.R., when the region was granted greater autonomy, a Country Council was formed. Governors were appointed from among the Councillors, who were either elected by the residents of the four settlements, or who held hereditary councillorship as land owners. This model of government persisted after Abelion was declared an independent nation on 01 Onnath 790 A.R.. Even after Abelion became autonomous, and later independent, the Vors still exercised a great deal of influence in government. Many of the land owners were descendants of the Vor family, and usually acted according to the will of the family's head. As of 897 A.R., the country is governed by the Country Council, with Sazo Hain as Governor, and sixteen Councillors (two from each settlement, and eight landowners). Notable People Sazo Hain. Hain is the present Governor of Abelion, having served as a councillor from Ashbury for six years before being elected governor in 895 A.R. with the support of the elected delegates of the Council. All bar one of the land owners opposed his election, disagreeing with his policies of greater land oversight by the Council. Geography The Abel Peninsula is mostly flat, though the coastline is lower than the land at the centre. It has two large woodlands, the Brierwood and the Burnham Wood; one stream, the Burnham Stream; and one lake, the Brier Lake. Notable Locations Settlements. There are four settlements spread across the nation: Havenleaf, the capital, on the east coast; Ashbury, a town on the south coast; Oakenford, a port city on the north coast; and Briercrest, a village in the western half of the peninsula. The remainder of the land is divided up into farms and small hamlets. Trade & Commerce Abelion is considered to be a wealthy nation for its size, though much of that wealth is tied up in the hereditary land owners who control much of the countryside. Crops and livestock from the region's farmland are traded, usually over sea, with other nations. The peninsula remains a rest point for ships journeying along the eastern Eriene coastline, resulting in a sizable portion of the nation's economy built around sea trade in the east. Events In 897 A.R., several Abelonites disappeared, only to reappear dead and drained of all their blood. On 25 Boess 897 A.R., a wizard named Ashton Imrith was killed when his tower exploded in the village of Briercrest.